Archived:The Quest for the Matriarch's Freedom/Shantou Hangout
They water travel to a pond in a park in Shantou, seemingly completely dry. They get out of the water and start walking around Shantou. Amber: '''Did you know that Shantou used to be a fishing village? '''Spinel: ''She pretend snores. We're going through enough hard stuff, Amby, can you not blabber about random facts for once? '''Nephrite: 'She chuckles. ''Spinny got a point. '''Amber: 'She sighs and face-palms. Gavin: He rubs his eyebrows and walks with them nearly silently. Nephrite: ''She walks by Gavin.'' What's wrong, little sorcerer? Gavin: I am by no definition of the word little, so don't call me little anything, ok? And I have a headache. Constant battle and little food until recently is wearing on me. Sapphire: '''Want some Advil? Maybe we can get a nice meal at a restaurant somewhere around... '''Gavin: '''Nah, I'll be fine. Don't let me stop the fun '''Ruby: '''Actually, I'm hungry too... and I don't think a pill hurts anybody. '''Brock: ''Offers Gavin one of his extra bottle of waters and digs around in his bag I've got some naproxen, but I've also got some stuff mildly stronger if you'd like, I have Fibromyalgia, so I've always got plenty of stuff for pain and headaches on hand '''Gavin:' He takes them. Thanks, that'll do fine. As they walk down the busy streets of Shantou, the erotiads and demigods cross a Chinese-Japanese fusion restaurant named ''快乐 | 幸せな(Kuàilè | Shiawasena, the Chinese and Japanese words for happiness).'' Amethyst: 'What do you guys say? Eat here? '''Nephrite: '''Sounds good to me. ''They enter the restaurant and sit at a booth. Menus can be found in a specially made bamboo holder on the table, separated by languages '''Brock: ''looks at the menu'' ---- 快乐 | 幸せな Welcome to Happiness, a Chinese-Japanese fusion restaurant. Dumplings Xiaolongbo: Steamed dumplings made with tender flour skin, vinegar and ginger. Mitarashi Dango: Dumpling made with rice flour served with green tea. They are skewered onto sticks and covered sweet soy sauce glaze. Shengjian Mantou: Small, pan fried "buns" filled with pork and gelatin. Stir Fry Mābō-dōfu: Ground pork mixture with Tofu cubes in a slightly spicy sauce. Chin-jao Rōsu: Thinly sliced beef strips with green peppers and bean sprouts in an Oyster sauce. Karaage: Bite-sized pieces of chicken thigh, dipped in a thick batter and fried. Served with a salt and pepper mixture and a soy sauce, vinegar and scallions mixture on the side for dipping. Rice Mugi gohan/meshi: Plain white rice cooked with barley. Congee: Rice porridge made with zhacai, salted duck eggs, lettuce and dace paste. Tempura: Deep fried and battered rice with carrots, sweet potatoes, okra, bamboo shoots and shrimp. Desserts Daifuku: White, pale green and pale pink small mochi cakes with sweet strawberry and anko filling. Aiyu Jelly: Jelly made from the gel from the seeds of a variety of fig. Shirokuma: Shaved ice flavored with syrup. We serve many varieties of coffee and tea for warm drinks and water, juice as well as soda for cold drinks. ---- An English speaking waiter comes to take their orders. Sapphire: I'll have the Karaage and Congee with green tea. Ruby: The same but Chin-jao Rōsu instead of Karaage. Amber: I'll have some Shengjian Mantou and Mugi gohan/meshi. Dark coffee, one packet of sugar on the side Amethyst: Just the Tempura and seltzer for now. Spinel: Mitarashi Dango and grape juice for me! Nephrite: I'll have an orange soda with Mābō-dōfu. Brock: '''Ummm I'll try the Xiaolongbo and the Mugi gohan/meshi. '''Gavin: Just an orange soda and Mugi gohan/meshi for me. The waiter takes all their orders and leaves. Nephrite: ''She takes her seat next to Gavin. I'm sorry about earlier. I've been having these outbursts of anger lately... ever since the story about my dad came up. '''Gavin:' It's fine....Believe me, I get what it's like to worry about your father. No harm, no foul, I guess. Nephrite: ''She mutters something silently to herself.'' A blonde, green eyed, European waitress appears with their food. Waitress: '''Anything else I can do for you? '''Ruby: ''She eyes the waitress suspiciously.'' Sapphire: '''No thanks, ma'am. '''Waitress: ''She leaves as she winks at Gavin.'' Gavin: ''After eying the waitress suspiciously, he turns to Nephrite.'' What's that? Nephrite: '''Well, it's not exactly worry that's getting me this way. More disgust with the fact that my father was so easily swayed and anger in general. I want to stump out the Sisterhood and its "queen". '''Gavin: He scoots his chair back and holds his arms out. C'mon. It won't bring you peace, but it may make you feel a bit better. I mean, we're havin fun. Can't have ya all pissed at the world, now can we? Nephrite: 'I suppose... ''she proceeds to eat, enjoying her food. '''Brock: ''Finishes eating and drinks his water, taking a few pills'' The erotiads all start to eat their food until they're done and the waitress returns and takes their plates. She then comes to take their orders for desserts. Waitress: '''What would you like for dessert, hm? '''Brock: '''I don't really want dessert '''Waitress: ''Writes something down and turns to Gavin. How about you, dear? '''Gavin: '''Not a huge fan of the sweets, so unless you got some beignets back there, I'll pass. '''Waitress: 'She says in a persuasive voice, discretely equipped with power. ''Please, just a bit. '''Ruby: 'Glares at the waitress. ''I'll have the Daifuku. '''Sapphire: '''Aiyu Jelly for me. '''Amber: '''Ditto. '''Amethyst: '''I'll have the Shirokuma. '''Nephrite: '''Aiyu Jelly for me. '''Spinel: '''I love mochi! Daifuku should do well. '''Brock: 'makes a small bouncy ball out of shadows to keep himself amused while he waits for the others to eat dessert Gavin: I said I'll pass... Waitress: 'Very well. ''She goes into the kitchen and brings them their desserts. '''Brock: ''takes his iTouch out of his bag and puts his ear buds in'' Gavin: ''Nudges Brock.'' That waitress pissin you off too? Brock: ''Grins and whispers in Gavin's ear I keep hoping she's a monster so we can kill her '''Ruby: '''Not in this forum, we couldn't... but she is rather bothersome. '''Brock: 'shrugs and goes back to listening to his iTouch They finish their desserts and go out to the city. treading the streets. Sapphire: '''Where to next? '''Gavin: Well, you're leading here... Spinel: '''Ooh! I heard they have this great industrial club somewhere around. Maybe we can go? Please...? '''Gavin:Looks at Sapphire ...Well? Sapphire: 'Sounds good to me. ''They walk around a bit until they reach the club. Sapphire, joined by her daughters Ruby, Amber and Amethyst sit by the bar and order drinks, as Spinel and Nephrite head out to dance in the crowd. 'Nephrite: '''C'mon, Gavin, this is the perfect place for you to work your magic. ''She smiles and motions for him to follow. ''Brock: Not liking the loud music, he finds a bench to sit on outside the club and listens to his iTouch while writing in his journal'' '''Gavin:....Sure He follows her. Spinel: ''She dances with random people, seemingly enjoying herself.'' Nephrite: ''She dances with Gavin and seems to know every single move for each song. '' Gavin: Dances with Nephrite. So, the nymph's got moves. He smiles but still looks slightly uneasy. Nephrite: ''She keeps on dancing, though getting closer to Gavin, whispering in his ear. Look, I'm truly sorry for the way I've been acting. I'll apologize countless times if I have to. '''Gavin:' It's all good, really. If you don't flip me again,we'll do fine. I'm here to help, y'know? I lost my father to monsters, I won't let that happen to you, I swear. He gives her a very sincere look. Nephrite: ''She smiles at him somewhat warmly and continues dancing.'' Gavin: After dancing for a while, he taps her on the shoulder. Hey, I'm goin to the bar. You want anything? Nephrite: '''Hm... I'll come with. '''Gavin: Sure, C'mon They get to the bar and the bartender takes their orders. Nephrite: '''I'll have a Vodka Red Bull. '''Gavin: Hard lemonade if ya got it. They continue to enjoy their night, until they decide to check into a hotel owned by one of Sapphire's elder created love spirits, Tristan. '''Brock: '''sleeps Category:The Quest for the Matriarch's Freedom Category:NocturnalDelusion Category:BachLynn23 Category:Arteminx Category:Patriarch Category:Matriarch